Winchester Jewelry
by destielistheship
Summary: AU where Dean is a lonely jewelry store owner and meets Cas- a lonely wedding planner. Pretty cliche and fluffy. Only rated M for cussing and sexual references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there! I am still very new to this whole- writing fanfiction instead of reading it- thing, so reviews would be awesome. This story is basically a whole lot of fluff, with some other stuff. I'll be switching POVs between Dean and Cas every chapter. **

**Okay, that's enough talking. Hope you like it :)**

Dean opened the pristine glass door with a deep sigh. Owning a jewelry shop was not as joyful and pleasing as anyone may have thought. Seeing so many happy couples with happy and full lives together ahead of them, and Dean didn't have anyone. Sure, he had his brother Sam and his parents, and then he also had his best friends Benny, Ash, and Jo, but he didn't have _someone_. Someone to share his home with, someone to wake up to every morning, someone to stay up all night with and it's fun and magical no matter if you're watching movies, talking, or engaging in other 'physical activities'. All he really wanted was to have that _someone. _Especially after so many years of selling a symbol of such a relationship.

Dean walked through the doorway into the small and dark store. He turned on the lights, revealing nearly a dozen glass cases containing hundreds of shiny expensive rocks and overpriced rings. He switched the sign on the door to 'open' and sat behind the counter as he sipped his hot coffee out of a paper cup. It was Christmas time and that usually meant the store would be busy. After just a few minutes there were three young men looking at necklaces and engagement rings. All of them clearly nervous and excited of what the outcome of the gift would bring. Dean could already feel the long day ahead weighing on him.

Later on, a man finally left the store after an hour of Dean helping him pick out the "perfect" assortment of diamonds for a bracelet. Then, two men walked into the store. One was a bit short, kind of goofy looking, had light brown hair, and a slightly cocky smile. That was when Dean took a look at the other man. He had intensely dark brown hair that was messy in a way that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, but it worked well with his look. He had beautifully deep blue eyes that just sucked Dean right in. He was wearing a casual suit with a blue tie that just so happened to match his eyes, and a long tan trench coat. He just looked so indescribably perfect. Then Dean realized he had been staring for a few seconds too long and he had to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the gorgeous man. _'God, Dean... Get it together! Look at him, he is obviously here with his fiancee! How could you think things like that?!'_Dean thought to himself over and over until the couple reached the counter. Dean hadn't been very successful with not staring at the guy, but he was trying.

"Hey, there! We're lookin' for a ring," the shorter man said.

"Well then you've come to the right place," Dean replied, with a weak smile. He was still irrationally hurting from the non-existent heartbreak.

"My brother here says that I should get her one that has a 'special meaning' or something, but I think I'm just looking for something pretty," the lighter haired man said. Dean felt a sudden and shocking warmth fall over his body. He didn't understand the ridiculous emotional attachment he had to this guy he hadn't even talked with yet. The heavy weight of the long day suddenly had lifted and he was prepared to keep these men in the store for as long as possible.

"Well, if you're looking for something simple, this is one of my top recommendations. It's one of my favorites," Dean said, gesturing to a ring in the glass case beneath them. It had five small diamonds imbedded in a gold band.

"It's gorgeous. So simple yet so beautiful," the taller man said in a deep and gravelly voice that made Dean bite his lower lip. Then the man looked right at Dean, and their eyes truly met for the first time and everything around them vanished. Time stopped. Those deep blue eyes collided with Dean's warming and magnificent green eyes.

"Um... Gabe, could you give us a moment?" the blue eyed man said without breaking eye contact. Gabe rolled his eyes slightly and said something under his breath that Dean couldn't make out, then walked to another part of the store.

"Hey," Dean started with a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth, "I'm Dean."

"Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel," the dark haired man replied, reaching out his hand. Dean took Castiel's hand in his and the touch made him feel like he was soaring. It was as if he was water and Castiel had just sparked electricity through him.

"Nice to meet you, Cas," Dean said, with some surprise from the unexpected nickname. Cas smiled at it, and Dean was relieved.

"Hey! You two! Would ya' stop with the eye fucking and act like normal human beings!" They heard from across the store. Dean and Cas laughed and broke the deep staring session.

"I'll have to apologize for my brother. He can be a bit-"

"Abruptly honest?" Dean respectfully interrupted. Cas laughed at the truth and hilarity of Dean's words.

"Yes. Exactly," Cas said.

They talked and laughed for about 30 minutes until Gabe came over with his decision on an engagement ring. Dean hadn't realized so much time had gone by and that there were two other people in the store looking like they needed assistance. Cas seemed just as startled by the time that had vanished. Gabe made his purchase and it was the time that Dean dreaded since the second he saw Cas; they were going to leave. Gabe went out to the car, leaving Cas and Dean in the store.

"I really enjoyed talking with you, Dean," Cas said with a wide and handsome smile.

"Yeah, so did I, Cas. Maybe we could get together another time? You know- to talk or something," Dean said, stuttering. He wasn't used to being so nervous around someone he was romantically interested in. Usually he was so smooth at talking like this.

"I would love that. Maybe we could go for coffee? Tomorrow?" Cas said.

"Sounds good. How about noon at the coffee shop on Smith?"

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

That night Cas could barely think. He had been so overwhelmed and flustered for so long having to deal with Gabe and his craziness about the proposal to his girlfriend, and then **bam.** There was a sexy green eyed man named Dean that he felt like he had already fallen in love with. Then, he had a date with him the next day and he was worried that he would fuck it up somehow.

When Cas woke up to his cat scratching at the door, he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to work and he certainly didn't want to have to deal with more of Gabe's insanity, but then he remembered what he was doing at noon. He was going to see Dean again, and he couldn't possibly be more thrilled. He quickly jumped out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed and heading to work. He was way too excited about the coffee date he had later to eat anything that morning. After so long of working as a wedding planner, he had started to get depressed. He had never found anyone that he thought he could have the kind of relationship he wanted with. He wanted to find someone to share everything with, and someone to make coffee for every morning. Someone that would love him for every strength and every weakness. He wanted someone who he could take care of in sickness and in health, and they would do the same for him no matter what. He just wanted to find that _someone_. Although, he also knew that that would probably never happen. He knew that he made up a fairytale love fantasy in his head and it wasn't something that would just come around one day... But then he walked into Winchester Jewelry, and even though he met Dean for total of an 45 minutes, he felt a little bit more like that fantasy could one day be a reality.

At exactly noon, Cas walked into Jo's Coffee. The bell above the door jingled and Cas could smell the heavenly coffee the minute he came inside. He ordered two coffees from the blonde girl behind the counter and went to sit at a small table by a window. Just a few moments later, Dean walked in. He was even more gorgeous than Cas remembered. His dark and short blonde hair just stuck up a little bit and his green eyes matched the green and black flannel he was wearing with a black t-shirt and jeans. He walked to the counter and briefly talked to the blonde haired girl before he noticed Cas, and his whole face lit up. He walked over to the table and sat down, smiling.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. Cas smiled at him. Why did Cas love Dean's voice so fucking much?

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied. Dean licked and bit his bottom lip the same way he did the day before, and it took all of Cas' strength not to shove Dean against that wall and kiss him so hard that they would both forget what day it was.

"So has your brother proposed to his girlfriend yet? He seemed kinda nervous about it yesterday," Dean said.

"No I don't think he has yet, unfortunately. He has been really nervous about it but he has no reason to be. Hannah really loves him and I know she'll say yes. She talks to me all the time about her 'perfect wedding' and how I MUST be the planner no matter when the wedding is and who it's with. I guess Gabe has finally caught on," Cas said with a small chuckle.

"Seems like she really wants to get married. Surprised it took him until yesterday to buy a ring," Dean said, laughing a little as well. "So you're a wedding planner?"

"Yup. Have been for a while now. I love it, just sometimes it gets to me a little," Cas replied.

"Actually, I know exactly what you mean. I've owned that store for three years now, selling engagement rings every day and I've never been married myself. Never even come close," Dean said. "It gets a little tiring sometimes, seeing so many people with a kind of relationship I have never had." Cas could barely believe his ears. He had never met someone who even remotely understood what he was thinking or feeling about his life and his work like that.

"Wow," was what all Cas could say.

"What? Sorry did I say something wrong or... Something?" Dean said, sounding worried.

"Oh! No, it's just that I have never met someone who really understood what I've been going through. It's kind of amazing," Cas said.

"Oh, phew. I was afraid I blew it for a second there," Dean said, smiling again, just the way Cas liked it.

"Absolutely not. Can't get rid of me that easy," Cas said.

"Does this mean you're stalking me now?" Dean teased back. Cas blushed and they laughed together. It felt so right to be there with Dean. They sat there for hours, just talking. Talking about their lives, their childhood, their families, their jobs. They joked and laughed and it was probably one of the best days of Cas' life, regardless of the fact he was meant to go back to work right after his lunch break.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean got home that afternoon he could barely function. He couldn't seem to stop smiling and he couldn't get his mind off of Castiel. The absolutely flawless man he had been lucky enough to meet. He actually thought he was crazy, considering he had known the guy for all of two days, but he really felt like they connected on a level that he had never imagined. It was like he was prepared to get to know Cas so well that he could finish his sentences. He wanted to know his good and bad habits, he wanted to know every curve and muscle of his body, he wanted to know what he does on his days off from work and what his favorite ice cream flavor was. He wanted to know everything. That day at the coffee shop he had realized that.

When Dean woke up the next morning, Cas was on his mind. It was no surprise and he was happy with the thoughts. Dean hadn't woken up with a smile on his face like that for a very long time. He got out of bed and took a shower as he decided whether or not to call Cas. He didn't want to seem desperate, but honestly, he was. He was not desperate for a date, or a boyfriend, or a good fuck, he was desperate to spend as much time as he possibly could with that damn sexy man in the trench coat.

By the time he was ready to go to work he had concluded that he would wait a day before calling Cas. It was almost painful to think he had to go a whole day without hearing Cas' voice through his ears or looking into those deep blue eyes, but he had to do it or else the whole thing could go to shit. Dean got into his beloved 67 black Chevy impala, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. He really loved that car and it always made him feel a little more relaxed and comforted. He drove along the slightly snowy roads and arrived at his store in good time. He walked in and did his daily routine of opening, not being able to completely get Cas off of his mind. It was going to be an especially long day.

A few hours later, Dean had finally manged to think about something other than Cas. He was thinking about his family and how worried he was about Christmas and what's going to happen. It was always hard. Dean had come out to his parents about being bisexual just three years ago, and since then, his dad had been a total dick about it. He never treated Dean the way he used to and it made the holidays a hard time for Dean. Sam and his mom were always there for him but it wasn't the same. They used to all have the best time together, but now the respect his dad once had for Dean was long gone.

As Dean was lost in his thoughts, the door opened and he was slightly startled by the interruption of his thoughts. The store was quiet and empty before, and Dean was enjoying it. He looked up from his folded hands and was shocked by who he saw standing in front of him beyond the counter. It was Cas, looking as stunning as ever. Dean stood up from his stool and stared at the man; speechless.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, with a grin and bright eyes.

"Cas... I wasn't expecting- I'm so glad to see you again," Dean stuttered. Cas chuckled under his breath.

"Me too. I lost your number and I just really wanted to see you, so I decided to come here," Cas said, still smiling. Dean was thrilled that Cas wanted to see him again the same way Dean wanted to see Cas. Cas was just braver about it. That, or he didn't care if Dean thought he was desperate.

"I'm really happy you came here, Cas. To be honest, it took most of my will power not to call you the second I woke up this morning," Dean admitted, blushing, just barely enough to notice until it was gone. Cas smiled even wider now.

"Maybe we could go grab some dinner or something? When do you close?" Cas asked.

"Right now."

Dean closed up his store and led Cas to his car.

"Wow. Nice car," Cas said, eyes wide.

"Thanks. I've had her since I was in high school. Ain't that right, baby?" Dean said. Cas laughed at him talking to his car. They both slid onto the leather seats and Dean started the car, wanting to put the heat on ASAP.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Cas asked.

" Hm... I've finally got you here with me and we don't even have anything to do," Dean said with a small laugh.

"What are you talking about? There's plenty to do."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Dean smirked.

"You know the park on Birch street with the pond and the swans?"

"Of course."

"Let's go there." Cas sounded like he enjoyed this place and Dean couldn't wait. He smiled wide and started driving towards the park. They fell into comfortable silence, just being happy and calm as they sat next to each other.

They arrived at the park, and it was snowy and white with plenty of trees, and the pond adding to the beautiful scene. It was completely empty apart from Cas and Dean; it being being mid-day on a weekday. It was quiet and peaceful and Dean couldn't be happier. Then, he turned out to be dead wrong as Cas took Dean's hand in his and started walking down the path, toward a bench viewing the small and icy pond. The feeling of their fingers intertwined felt so perfect that Dean could barely comprehend what exactly was happening. All he could feel was Cas' hand in his, and how warm and how _right_ it felt there. They reached the bench and sat down, hands still being warmed by each others. They looked out at the empty, yet beautiful, pond.

"Were you actually closing just then when I came into you store?" Cas asked.

"Nope. I didn't think too much about it, I just felt like I needed to close. Take some personal time," Dean said with a wink and a smirk. Cas laughed, and Dean still couldn't handle how perfect he looked when he did. How his eyes and the bridge of his nose crinkled and Dean could see his breath in the cold December air.

"You didn't have to do that. We could have come a different day," Cas said with a hardly noticeable touch of guilt.

"No. Today is perfect," Dean said with a genuine and gorgeous smile that made Cas smile just as magically.

"Good. I think so too," Cas said. They talked for a few minutes before Dean noticed Cas shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked,

"Just a little," Cas replied. Dean took his hand away from Cas' and put his arm around his shoulders as he sat closer. Dean held him close and they could feel each others breath. It felt so right, even though they had known each other for such a short time. It was like the world had disappeared and all they had was one another in that moment. The cold air was gone, the ice was gone, the hard Christmas season had vanished, and all that was left was Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, sitting on a bench at the park in each others arms. They sat there in the most comfortable silence either of them had ever experienced. Until, of course, Cas' cell phone rang. It startled them and snapped them back into reality before they were ready. Cas reached for his phone and answered,

"Hello? Oh... Hey, Gabe. Oh that wonderful! I'm really happy for you." Dean quickly assumed Gabe had just got engaged. "Today? Well I'm actually pretty busy today. How about Friday?" Cas continued his conversation, "Okay, great. See you then. Congratulations!" Cas hung up his phone.

"So your brother proposed, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yup. He sounds so relieved as if he was expecting Hannah to say no. I'm glad they're happy," Cas said, smiling at the thought of his brother. Dean could really see the love he had for him and it reminded him of Dean and Sam's relationship. They were always so close, and Dean still remembered when Sam proposed to his girlfriend, Jessica, in Dean's store.

"That's awesome, Cas. Sounds like they're gonna have a great life together," Dean said.

"I'm sure they will," Cas said, his smile fading slightly into dread.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, worried by the sudden change in Cas' attitude.

"Yes. I'm alright, Dean. I'm happy for my brother, but him getting married is just another opportunity for my father to compare and judge me," Cas started, "He hasn't been approving of me since the day I came out to him in my senior year of high school."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I know exactly what you mean. My dad hasn't exactly loved the idea of me being with another man either, and now with my brother married and with a baby on the way it gets a whole lot easier for him to hate me," Dean said. He hasn't shared this with anyone in a very long time.

"I am so glad I met you, Dean Winchester," Cas said with gentle smile. Dean stood up and dragged Cas up with him.

"What are we doing?" Cas said, laughing.

"Let's make a snowman," Dean said smiling joyfully and confidently. Cas laughed even harder. They started rolling piles of snow around and eventually they had made a snowman. They didn't have anything to make a face with or a scarf, but they were proud of it.

"I think it's perfect," Cas said as they stood, admiring the snowman.

"I think so, too," Dean said.

"Except now my damn hands are freezing off," Cas said, looking down at his cold and red hands. Dean took a few steps closer to him so there was barely any room between them. He took Cas' hands in his and kissed them softly. They really were cold and Dean felt a little bad about it. They looked up at each other and before Dean knew it, Cas had closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean kissed back after the brief moment of shock. It was passionate and full of excitement, yet gentle and slow. Dean put his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer as Cas rested his hands behind Dean's neck. When they pulled away they were breathing a little heavy and they rested their foreheads together. They stood there with each other for a while before Dean's phone rang. Cas laughed quietly,

"Wow. Aren't we popular." Dean laughed with him as he took his cell phone out and answered.

"Hello? Sam? Oh my- Okay, okay! I'll be there as soon as I can," he said. He hung up his phone and put it away.

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked, now very worried.

"Yeah... Everything's great. I'm an uncle," Dean said with a proud smile.

"Dean, that amazing! You should get to the hospital," Cas said.

"C'mon!" Dean said, pulling away but taking Cas' hand. They walked back to the Impala and got in. They were previously warm in each others arms, but the walk to the car chilled them once again. Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking spot and onto the snowy street.

"I live on June street. Just off of Main," Cas directed Dean.

"Well... It's cool if you wanna go home but- I mean- I was kinda hoping you'd come," Dean said hopefully. Cas smiled,

"I would love that, Dean."

They rushed into the hospital and asked the front desk where Jessica Winchester's room was. Once they found it Dean stopped abruptly before the door, causing Cas to walk into him.

"Dean, what is it?" Cas asked.

"Would if I fuck this up? I can't deal with kids! What if I drop it or something?"

"Dean! You'll be amazing," Cas said looking into his eyes. Dean kissed Cas before finally walking into the room. Jessica was laying in the hospital bed sitting up and smiling, with her long and curly blond hair up in a messy bun. Sam was sitting right by her bed with a small bundle of blue in his arms. He looked up and he smiled at his brother, obvious tears in his eyes.

"Hiya, Sammy," Dean almost whispered.

"Hey, Dean." Dean walked over to his brother and looked down at his beautiful sleeping nephew. Sam stood up and Dean took his chair. Sam handed him the bundle and Dean carefully held the baby in his arms. He nearly teared up himself, with his brand new nephew in his arms, a gorgeous man he had spent most of his day with, and his amazing brother who Dean knew would be the best dad this kid ever could ask for.

"Cas," Dean said quietly, not wanting to wake the baby, "C'mere." Cas walked over and sat in the chair to the left of Dean, after moving it closer. Sam had laid down next to Jessica and they were both out cold. Poor guys must have been exhausted. Cas put his arm around Dean as he looked down at the baby.

"He is so beautiful. What's his name?" Cas whispered.

"I have no idea," Dean replied, smiling.

After a while, Sam and Jess woke up and were introduced to Cas. They also informed Dean and Cas that the baby's name was Bobby, named after their favorite Uncle Bobby. After that, it was time for Cas and Dean to say their goodbyes, and Dean wasn't even close to ready for the wonderful day to end. He hugged his brother, kissed Jess on the cheek, and gave little Bobby another kiss on his head before leaving the hospital with Cas.

"Thanks for coming with me, Cas. I know he's not my kid or anything but I kinda freaked a little," Dean said after they got into the Impala. It was dark out now and there were flurries of snow in the air, leaving a small dusting on the pavement of the hospital parking lot.

"I had a good time. It was amazing. You were amazing. You had absolutely nothing to worry about," Cas replied. Dean drove Cas home and they said their goodbyes after Dean gave Cas his number again.

A couple of days passed with both Cas and Dean having to work more than usual due to the time they both missed. Then, Dean had to go to dinner with his parents, Sam, Jess, and little Bobby. Dean thought he was going to die if he had to go another minute without seeing Cas. Apparently, Cas had a dinner with his family that night, too. He said they were going out to celebrate Gabe and Hannah's engagement. A lot had happened that day when they went to the park. They had just been texting, but Dean felt like Cas wanted to see him just as much as Dean wanted to see Cas, and that thought was the only thing that got Dean through those couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas walked into the fancy restaurant wearing all too classy and uncomfortable clothes. He spotted his family and walked over to them. Gabe was sitting next to Hannah and his parents were across from them.

"Castiel! We are so glad you could make it," his mother said as Cas sat down.

"It's good to see you, son," his father said without making eye contact, although Cas was used to it.

"It's wonderful to see all of you. Also, I would like to say congratulations to both of you on your engagement. I'm very happy for you two," Cas said, looking at Gabe and his fiancee. He smiled even though he didn't want to be there. He really was happy for his brother, but he didn't enjoy being with his parents. They have always been rich and judgmental. His father more than his mother, but neither of them had ever really been there for Cas, Gabe, or any other of their siblings when it really counted.

"Thank you, brother. That means a lot," Gabe said, truthfully. Hannah said her thank yous as well and the night went on. During dessert, their conversations were at a low and Mr. Novak decided to try to start on a new topic. The topic Cas had been hoping all night wouldn't come up.

"So, Castiel, have you met anyone recently?" Cas' heart started beating faster.

"Um... Well, actually yes. I have recently met someone," Cas answered with deep regret that he said anything at all.

"Oh, really? What's her name?" Cas' father said. Cas was mad now. Whenever it came to his love life, his father refused to accept that Cas has never, and will never, be with a woman.

"Charles," his mother said calmly, but sternly.

"What is it, Naomi? I am simply curious of this woman's name," Charles said.

"It's okay, mom. _His _name is Dean, if you must know," Cas said calmly, trying to ignore the rage in his stomach, due to his father.

"You mean that guy Dean from the jewelry store?" Gabe said with excitement.

"Yup. We went out a couple of times and I think really like him," Cas said, smiling wide just at the thought of Dean. He was blushing and looking down at his empty plate.

"Wow. I am as straight as can be, but damn, he is a fucking beautiful man," Gabe said. Cas and Hannah laughed and even Naomi giggled a little. Charles just sat there like a bum.

By the time the night was over, Cas was emotionally exhausted from the time just spent with his family. He was dying to see Dean, but it was late and he knew Dean had a dinner with his own family that night as well. Then his phone rang,

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Cas. It's Dean. I've had kinda a long night. Do you wanna come over for a while? I know you had dinner plans, so it's okay if-"_

"I would love that, Dean. Text me your address. I'm on my way."

_"Awesome."_

Fifteen minutes later, Cas was at Dean's door and Dean answered almost immediately after Cas knocked. They were both thrilled to see each other. They smiled and before either one of them said anything, their lips were pressed together. When they broke the kiss, they were breathing heavier than before and their bodies were pressed so close they could feel each breath against one another.

"Wanna come inside now?" Dean asked, and they both laughed as they walked inside Dean's apartment. They closed the door behind them and Cas took off his coat.

"Do you want a beer? Something to eat?" Dean asked.

"A beer would be great," Cas answered trying to contain his intense joy of being around Dean again. Dean brought two beers and they both sat down on the couch. Cas loved Dean's apartment. It was warm and felt like a home. He had never had a real home, with his parents always moving around. Dean had a welcoming place and Cas loved it.

"Are you alright? You sounded a little off on the phone," Cas asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had sort of a crazy night with the family," Dean said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah... I understand," Cas said as he reflected back to the long night of discomfort.

"Didn't have the night you were hoping to have?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly."

"What happened?"

"Nothing new. Just my dad being the homophobic asshole he usually is."

"Wow, that sounds an awful lot like my evening," Dean said, chuckling a little under his breath.

"I'm just glad I am here now. With you," Cas said smiling at the truly stunning green eyed man that sat barely a foot next to him. Dean smiled and leaned in towards Cas. Every time their lips met it was like fireworks. Cas always heard about things like that in movies and books but he had always thought it was just an exaggeration. Now, he was here, kissing Dean, feeling those exact fireworks going off all through his body. They stayed up all night that night. They watched movies, talked, and accomplished a few other 'physical activities'.

The next morning, Cas woke up with Dean's arms wrapped around him. The light from outside was streaming through the thin curtain in Dean's bedroom and Cas thought back on the magical night he had just had.

"Good morning, angel," Dean whispered. Cas smiled and Dean held him closer. Neither of them had work that day, so their plans consisted of laying around in bed all day.

Once they decided it was about time to eat some breakfast, they both got up and got dressed.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Dean asked as they walked into the kitchen and Cas sat down at the bar.

"Whatever you want," Cas said, still sleepy.

"Hm... I want pancakes," Dean said with a smirk.

"Pancakes it is."

The day had begun to go by fast. Before they knew it, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. They were laying on the couch in each others arms watching tv, Dean kissing Cas on the top of his head, and running his fingers through his hair. Then, the door suddenly opened and in comes Sam with a sleeping baby in a carrier. Cas and Dean both jumped and Sam stood looking at them on the couch together.

"Um... Sorry, Dean, I didn't know you had company," Sam said awkwardly, with a smile trying to break through but he seemed to be controlling it. Cas and Dean had sat up and were looking at each other, both blushing and about to burst into laughter.

"It's all good, Sammy. We were just watching some TV. What's up?"

"Well, with everything that happened last night I wanted to make sure you're okay," Sam said as the awkwardness started to clear up, "Dad really got you in the jaw there and then you just left."

"He hit you?!" Cas said, now very angry at Dean's father and confused of why Dean didn't tell him about it.

"It was nothing to get all worried about, guys. I'm fine, and it's not like it was the first time," Dean said.

"What happened?" Cas asked them both, wanting more answers.

"It was nothing. We had started talking about how Sam and Jess met and the conversation somehow led to _my_ love life. I told them I had met an amazing and gorgeous man and that I was serious about him," Dean's face had turned red and Cas smiled, "my dad wasn't pleased, and one thing led to another. Eventually my dad's fist had collided with my face."

"Dean, I am so sorry," Cas said, his smile quickly gone.

"Yeah, me too, man. He hasn't done anything like that in a while and I thought we would be okay," Sam said.

"Guys! Relax, would ya? I am fine and what happened wasn't either of your faults," Dean said. Bobby had woken up from the noise and started to cry.

"This conversation is not over," Sam stated as he walked to the guest room to try and calm down his son.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Dean?" Cas asked.

"I just didn't want you to worry. Last night, I just needed to get far away from them and be with you," Dean said, blushing at the major chick flick moment. Cas didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed Dean softly. That was all he thought to do at that moment.

When Sam came back into the room without Bobby, he cleared his throat,

"Um- Dean." Cas and Dean broke apart, blushing.

"Oh- Hey, Sammy," Dean said, laughing a little.

"So are we gonna talk about what happened last night?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm done talking about it. It was nothing. I'm fine," Dean said, truly done with the topic.

"Okay, but if it happens again we need to do something about it," Sam said.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks went on without anything happening between Dean and his dad. That was mostly because Dean avoided interacting with his dad as much as he could. Cas and him were only getting closer, and sometimes Dean could barely believe he had been lucky enough to meet such an amazing man. When they were together, Dean didn't have to think about his family problems, his store, or any else that was possibly going wrong in his life. All he had to think about was Cas and him together. Dean was a little startled by how 'chick-flicky' his life had gotten since he met Cas, but he didn't really care. He knew he really loved Cas, and he was gonna say so... eventually.

Some more time passed without Dean telling Cas he loved him. He really wanted to but he was afraid Cas wouldn't feel the same way. It was about to be their three month anniversary and Dean decided that would be the best time to tell Cas his feelings.

Dean was getting ready for their anniversary dinner and he was so nervous he thought he would just pass out, but then he heard a knock at the door. He started to get even more nervous as he walked over the the door, but when he opened it and looked into those blue eyes, his whole body relaxed and he felt like he could breathe again.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said with that smile of his.

"I can't possibly tell you how good it is to see you right now, Cas," Dean said as Cas walked inside and Dean kissed him deeply.

"You too, handsome," Cas said, wrapped in Dean's arms. They left the apartment and got into the Impala.

"So, where are we going?" Cas finally asked.

"Somewhere nice. You've stayed here with me for three whole months and I think that that is something to celebrate," Dean said as he took Cas' hand and gave him a smile.

"I think so too, Dean."

Once they got to the restaurant, Dean went all out. He opened doors for Cas and escorted him inside with Cas on his arm. Dean felt like he had to make this night magical no matter what it took. When they walked up to the front counter there was a young man waiting to seat whoever came in next. "Hi, table for two please," Dean said, giving Cas a smile with them still standing arm in arm.

"Of course," the young man said with a judgmental look and a mocking smirk.

"Hey, you got a problem?" Dean said, with anger building up inside him.

"Of course not, sir. We serve everyone here... Unfortunately," the waiter said the last part of his sentence under his breath, but Dean still heard it. He was pissed now and Cas could see it.

"Dean. It's okay," Cas said quietly, knowing how much of a problem Dean had with those homophobic assholes. Dean looked at him and calmed down a little. He didn't want to fuck the whole night up because of one stupid kid.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Dean said. Cas and Dean's faces were close now, and people were starting to stare. They continued to walk to their table and sat down. After the waiter gave their menus and walked away, Dean felt like a total dick,

"Sorry, Cas."

"Dean, don't apologize. He was a dick and he deserved worse than that, but it just wasn't the right time."

"Wow. I wanted this night to be perfect and just look how it started out."

"It has been perfect, Dean." Dean held Cas' hand on top of the table, without caring about the dickhead waiter.

"God... I love you so much, Dean Winchester," Cas said, staring at Dean with that damn smile that Dean still couldn't handle. Dean was caught a little off guard by Cas' statement and didn't completely realize what he had said right away.

"Wha- Um- Huh?" Dean said, immediately regretting the dumb ass response.

"I said I love you," Cas repeated. Dean still couldn't really believe his ears.

"I love you too, Cas. So fucking much," Dean said, finally thinking straight. They leaned over the table and kissed each other softly before sitting back and starting to look through the menus.

After dinner(and Dean flipping the waiter off on their way out of the restaurant), Dean and Cas got into the Impala.

"What now?" Cas asked.

"What do _you_ wanna do?" Dean smirked.

"Hmm... You decide."

"Okay, if you say so," Dean said, starting the car as Cas sat closer and intertwined their fingers. They were driving for about twenty minutes before Dean pulled into a parking lot of an outdoor ice skating rink.

"Dean, the rink is closed," Cas said.

"I know. There's still ice," Dean said. Cas laughed and they got out of the car. After "borrowing" some ice skates from the tiny building beside the rink, they climbed over the gate.

"Okay... I'll be honest. I have no clue how to do this," Cas said.

"Come here," Dean said with his hands out toward his boyfriend. Cas carefully took small steps toward Dean, and took his hands.

"Just hang on and try this," Dean said. He started skating slowly backwards, leading Cas. Cas started laughing and Dean smiled at him, asking himself how he became lucky enough to meet this man.

"Showoff," Cas said when Dean started to skate backward faster after letting go of Cas' hands.

"Am not!" Dean argued. They both laughed and Dean came back to wrap Cas in his arms and kiss him deeply and passionately. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and when they finally broke apart, Dean held him closer and hid his face in Cas' neck.

"I love you," he mumbled and kissed Cas below his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am going to fucking marry that man, Gabe!" Cas said, as he sat in a coffee shop with his brother.

"Wow. I knew you loved him but where's this coming from, kiddo?" Gabe replied.

"I just can't imagine living any second of my life without him in it."

"Dude, it's only been a few months."

"Yeah, I know that... But I just feel like we have a unexplainable profound bond."

"Well, if you really feel that way... I would be honored to be your best man."

"Gabe, I never asked you to be my best man."

"Yeah, well... You were thinking it."

"Like you said, it's only been a few months, so he probably would be freaked out if I asked him," Cas said, his smile fading.

"I don't know, man. It seems like he really loves you too, you know? Maybe he would say yes."

"I'm not gonna risk it. I can't lose him now."

"I swear to God, Sammy. I am going to marry that man!" Dean exclaimed as he entered Sam's house.

"Well hello to you, too," Sam joked as he entered the front room.

"Where's Bobby?"

"Jess took him out to the park."

"Good. So we can talk."

"Uh-oh," Sam laughed, acknowledging Dean's all too happy smirk, "This about Cas?"

"Hell yeah it's about Cas," Dean said as he sat down on the couch.

"So... What's up?"

"Dude, I am so in love I feel like I'm living in a fucking chick-flick."

"I assume last night went well."

"Apart from the douche bag waiter, everything went perfect."

"And you proposed or something?"

"What? Hell no. Dude, it's been three months. There's no way he would say yes, but I swear to God I will marry Castiel Novak one day. I'm just not sure how long I'll be able to last before that."


	7. Chapter 7

Some time passed and Cas hadn't proposed. They had been together for seven months, then, and he thought he would do it soon. He was surprised he lasted this long, and he didn't think it was humanly possible to go any longer without Dean as his husband. They were going out that night and Cas had the ring in his pocket. It was the one Dean and Cas were admiring the day they met, the one with the diamonds imbedded in the gold band. Cas had to pay someone to go into Winchester Jewelery and buy it. He had never been as nervous as he was that day. He lost a client because he couldn't concentrate. He was so excited but at the same time, everything happened so fast and he wasn't sure that Dean would say yes.

Later on, Dean picked Cas up. Cas' nerves were a mess, but when he got into the Impala and saw Dean, he calmed down more than he was expecting.

"So where are we going?" Cas asked.

"I was thinking we would go to the park. It's so nice out and we haven't been there in a while," Dean said, smiling at Cas.

"Perfect," Cas smiled back. The park was so perfect, Cas couldn't wait. After about ten minutes of talking and laughing, they got to the park. When they walked onto the path they had walked on seven months ago, Cas' breath was taken away. The sun was setting and there were swans in the pond. It was getting dark, but the green grass and trees were lit up by the lights that were hung around the gazebo in the center of the park. Cas had never seen the park like that, so beautiful.

"Dean, did you do this?" Cas asked.

"Thought you might like it," Dean answered and took Cas' hand.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"You know, I still remember the first day we came here. Geez, a lot happened that day, huh," Dean laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever _forget_! Fuck, everything happened that day," Cas laughed too, thinking back on the crazy day, "I especially recall a snowman, a baby, and an engagement."

"That's all?" Dean smirked.

"Oh, and I think there was a sexy man from a jewelery store," Cas laughed and Dean laughed harder.

"I'm glad you remember," Dean said as Cas wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"I have to ask you something," Cas said.

"Wait, me first," Dean said as he lead Cas to the gazebo. They walked inside and it was amazing. The lights were lighting it up perfectly, it was so amazing Cas could barely believe it.

"Dean, I really need to ask you something," Cas said. He didn't want this to get messed up. He was already nervous and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, sure. Shoot," Dean said.

"Um, okay. Look, I know it hasn't been very long, but I love you more than anything, Dean," Cas got down on one knee and Dean's eyes widened, "I can't dream of living the rest of my life without you." Dean didn't say anything and Cas started to get really, really, really worried, but then Dean reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and got down one knee, right with Cas. He opened it and there was the same exact ring Cas bought. The one they both loved, the day they met. Cas looked up at Dean and he was smiling so wide that it made Cas smile just as wide.

"Is that a yes?" Cas said.

"Hell yes, that's a yes." They finally put the rings on each others fingers, and kissed each other deeper than ever before. They stood up wrapped their arms around each other tighter than ever. Then, they laughed.

"God, I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
